Sixième sens
by Zephineange
Summary: Quand une délégation extraterrestre avec une sorte de super-pouvoir débarque sur l'Enterprise, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le capitaine n'apprécie que moyennement. Voire pas du tout. SLASH. En Avent toutes ! (partie II)


**Sixième sens**

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà mon deuxième one-shot ! Je change radicalement d'univers comme vous pouvez le constater. XD J'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour _Complémentaires_, mais à qui je n'ai pu répondre parce qu'ils n'étaient pas inscrits sur le site...

**Remerciements :** Merci beaucoup à fidjet et Crashingdown (Aelis pour les intimes), pour leur relecture et leurs conseils...

**Pairing :** Jim/Spock

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Le capitaine Kirk est demandé sur le pont de commandement. Le capitaine Kirk est demandé sur le pont de commandement. »

Lorsqu'il entendit l'annonce, Jim s'assit dans son lit et se frotta les yeux en grognant. Avait-on idée de réveiller les gens à une heure aussi indue ? Il regarda distraitement l'horloge à son chevet, il n'était que huit heures pour l'amour de... Ses yeux se firent ronds comme des billes. Huit heures ?! Il bondit hors de son lit et attrapa au vol un boxer et son uniforme, qu'il enfila à la hâte. Mais pourquoi diable Spock ne l'avait-il pas réveillé ? Il savait pourtant qu'il devait recevoir la délégation tudeskienne ce matin ! C'était pas le moment de faire une mauvaise blague !

Jim passa rapidement dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre pour essayer d'empêcher ses cheveux d'avoir un aspect ''saut du lit'' trop visible, puis sortit en trombe dans le couloir. Il marcha rapidement vers le pont de commandement, essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il venait juste de réveiller, ce qui ne faisait tout de même pas très sérieux. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et prit une grande inspiration. Heureusement que les quartiers du capitaine étaient stratégiquement placés non loin du pont, s'il avait dû courir depuis l'autre côté du vaisseau, non seulement il aurait été en retard, mais en plus il aurait été en sueur. Ce qui la fichait mal devant une délégation officielle. Heureusement que les Tudeskiens étaient un peuple plutôt avenant.  
La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et Jim en sortit l'air aussi digne que possible. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à son premier officier qui se contenta de relever le coin de la bouche droit d'un demi-millimètre. Ce qui signifiait en langage humain : je suis mort de rire. Jim leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit dans son siège au milieu du pont.

« Bon, qu'il y avait-il de si urgent ? demanda-t-il.

- Je viens de recevoir une communication du vaisseau tudeskien, ils seront prêts à être téléportés sur l'Enterprise dans une heure capitaine, répondit Uhura sur un ton professionnel qui ne cachait toutefois pas son amusement.

- Une heure, parfait », conclut Jim en jetant un regard appuyé à Spock.

Il pouvait lire dans les yeux du traître qu'il avait fait exprès de le manipuler comme ça pour qu'il se mette à paniquer. C'est qu'il avait l'air fier de lui en plus. Et au vu des visages d'Uhura, de Sulu et de Chekov, il pouvait être sûr que la blague avait été partagée. Et dire que Bones trouvait que c'était lui le gamin, il ferait bien de passer plus souvent sur le pont, ça lui apprendrait.

o0o

Deux heures plus tard, le capitaine et les lieutenants se trouvaient en salle de réunion avec la délégation. L'accueil des Tudeskiens s'était fait sans problème, et ceux-ci semblaient ravis d'être à bord. D'après ce que Jim avait compris, leur technologie de pointe était plus centrée sur les appareils médicaux et ceux de recyclage de l'énergie, et ils ne développaient que très peu de vaisseaux destinés à aller dans l'espace, et jamais d'aussi grands ou perfectionnés que l'Enterprise. Ils étaient donc enchantés de pouvoir en voir un de l'intérieur en détail. Jim avait d'ailleurs proposé de le leur faire visiter après la réunion, ce qu'ils avaient accepté avec la plus grande joie.

Toutefois, au cours de l'assemblée qui porta notamment sur des questions techniques de droit inter-planétaire, de taxes commerciales et d'échanges de technologie, Jim commença à regretter sa proposition. Les membres de la délégation, au nombre de sept, l'avaient tous plus ou moins dévisagé ainsi que Spock à un moment ou à un autre, et il commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter. Enfin, après une dernière question de Uhura, la réunion fut terminée et Jim put se lever et se soustraire un instant aux regards insistants. Il fit discrètement signe à Spock de s'approcher.

« Tu as remarqué la manière qu'ils avaient de nous regarder ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier beaucoup ça, chuchota-t-il pour éviter d'être entendu.

- J'ai constaté en effet. Peut-être se sont-ils demandés l'origine du lien entre nos deux esprits, répliqua Spock, vaguement intrigué.

- Le lien ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Jim qui n'aimait pas tellement la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Du lien que nous avons formé il y a sept mois, douze jours et treize heures, lorsque j'ai pour la première fois établi un contact télépathique pendant une de nos relations sexuelles, répondit le Vulcain d'un ton neutre, provoquant immédiatement une grande gêne chez le blond.

- Je passerai sur le fait que tu parles de notre relation comme tu parlerais d'une thèse de biologie mais je peux savoir comment ils pourraient être au courant de ça ? demanda Jim qui ne se comprendrait décidément jamais le fonctionnement de Spock.

- Les Tudeskiens possèdent un récepteur dans le cerveau leur permettant de sentir les ondes, or la connexion télépathique que j'ai établie entre nous et que je renouvelle fréquemment entre dans cette catégorie. Les ondes émises par toi vers moi et vice versa étant très fortes, elles ont dû attirer leur attention et les étonner.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais pu me le dire avant ? Imagine que l'un d'entre eux ait...commença Jim, énervé.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais, est-ce que la visite tient toujours ? interrompit l'un des Tudeskiens d'une voix douce, avec un accent indéfinissable. Nous pouvons la faire plus tard si vous voulez réglez votre problème, suggéra-t-il d'un ton entendu.

- Non, non, maintenant c'est parfait, répondit rapidement Jim. Ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi, chuchota-t-il entre ses dents à l'intention de Spock. Je suis tout à vous », conclut-il en souriant et en se dirigeant vers la délégation.

Le Vulcain haussa légèrement un sourcil en le regardant partir, puis tourna les talons pour retourner sur le pont de commandement.

o0o

Jim ne put rentrer dans sa cabine que tard le soir, les Tudeskiens ayant insisté pour voir le vaisseau des ses moindres détails. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse être aussi curieux, il n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie. Heureusement que Scotty, l'ingénieur en chef, avait fini par se joindre à eux parce que certaines questions avaient dépassé de loi sa connaissance, qu'il croyait bonne, de l'Enterprise.

Après un bref détour par le pont, où on lui annonça qu'il ne s'était rien passé de particulier dans la journée, il put enfin s'effondrer sur son lit. Visiblement, Spock n'était pas encore rentré, il devait toujours discuter avec les Tudeskiens à propos de ce récepteur dans leur cerveau qu'il trouvait si _fascinant_. Ou alors il était juste dans sa chambre en train de méditer, la pièce ne lui servant plus qu'à ça désormais puisqu'il dormait dans celle du capitaine. Jim ferma les yeux un instant, appréciant le silence et la perspective d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Mais ce calme fut vite brisé par l'arrivée de Spock par la porte de la salle de bain, que les deux chambres avaient en commun. C'était donc la méditation, pensa le blond. Il se leva avec réticence pour faire face à l'arrivant.

« Alors ? commença Jim. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'ils pouvaient lire dans les pensées ? Comment on aurait fait si l'un d'entre eux avait fait une remarque devant l'équipage ?

- Ils ne peuvent pas lire dans les pensées Jim, ils captent simplement les ondes. »

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir pour lui indiquer que ce n'était pas le moment de chipoter sur du vocabulaire.

« Et je ne t'ai pas prévenu parce que d'une part tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour les empêcher de le voir, et d'autre part parce qu'il aurait été totalement illogique de faire référence à une relation d'ordre privé au milieu d'une mission diplomatique, répondit Spock sur le ton le plus neutre possible.

- Ça aurait pu leur échapper, s'énerva Jim. Je te signale que les relations entre capitaine et premier officier sont interdites par le règlement de Starfleet.

- Faux, ce n'est stipulé nulle part dans le règlement, c'est juste fortement déconseillé.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Je l'ai lu, et n'ai vu aucun article interdisant une telle relation.

- Tu as lu le règlement ? En entier ? s'exclama Jim, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Une première fois quand j'étais élève à l'Académie et une seconde quand j'ai compris que tu étais mon T'hy'la, pour éviter que nous nous retrouvions dans une situation compromettante. Dois-je en déduire que toi-même ne l'as pas fait ? demanda Spock en haussant un sourcil.

- Mais non je...Pour l'amour de Dieu Spock, ce truc fait trois mille pages ! Et ils n'arrêtent pas d'en rajouter ! À chaque nouvelle planète ! Mais j'ai entendu ça tellement de fois que je pensais que ça devait y être quelque part... Pourquoi à ton avis ne voulais-je pas que l'on en parle autour de nous ?

- Je pensais que c'était pour éviter les moqueries de certains membres de l'équipage et surtout pour ne pas avoir à faire au docteur McCoy.

- Vu comme ça effectivement, ajouta Jim en pensant à la tête que ferait Bones quand il l'apprendrait. Tu voudrais le dire aux autres toi ? ajouta-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

- Je ne vois pas d'intérêt ni à le cacher ni à le dire tant qu'on ne ne m'aura pas posé la question, répondit Spock. J'avoue ne jamais avoir très bien compris cette habitude humaine qui consiste à exhiber une relation comme un objet décoratif. La nôtre ne concerne que nous.

- Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu pouvais être un tel handicapé des sentiments et en même temps dire des trucs comme ça...remarqua Jim comme pour lui-même. Mais je suis d'accord, ça ne les regarde pas. Surtout Bones. Il n'a absolument pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire. »

Il essayait de s'en convaincre sous le regard amusé, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus chez les Vulcains, de Spock. Ça le ferait moins marrer quand il aurait Bones et ses seringues à ses trousses.

Mais, se rappela le blond plus tard après qu'ils se furent couchés, il avait lu règlement en entier. Fallait-il qu'il tienne à lui pour faire ce genre de truc fou. Quand même, trois mille pages de jargon juridique incompréhensible, ça imposait le respect.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ^^ Je dois avouer que j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire certaines répliques de Spock...

Demain, retour sur le fandom Harry Potter parce que quand même, l'un dans l'autre, c'est dans cet univers que j'ai écrit le plus... (on ne se refait pas XD) Je pense que je vais alterner HP-autre en fait, pour diversifier.

Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée ! ^^


End file.
